


The Academy's Ghost

by Blanc_Tide, Usagi_Joyline_01



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Necrophilia, OOC, One-sided Machina/Ace, Sleep kidnapping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Joyline_01/pseuds/Usagi_Joyline_01
Summary: After the summoning of Alexander, students begin to see the ghost of a deceased commander wandering the school grounds. What they don't know is the reason why he came back, and after some digging the answer was found along with the story. That results in the death of a fair-haired cadet.





	1. Introduction and Event 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back with another one of Aura's amazing stories!!! > w <  
> And yes its another KuraAce story! This is a slight AU and takes place after the Alexander summoning, Machina doesn’t become a really idiotic character or a L’Cie.  
> Please, if you don't like this pairing, then don't say any rude comments. Keep your rude opinions to yourself.  
> If you do like this pairing, then............Enjoy! *lenny face*

Introduction:  
This story is here just to confirm the rumors of a ghost of a former CO coming back to take his obsession with him to afterlife is in fact true. I have indeed spoiled the ending but you all must be wondering, why, how, and who was the victim?  
Many of the cadets of Academia will give you various responses on why the ghost has taken one of their own, a cadet like themselves, with him to be together forever. They speculate it as either revenge, driving that cadet to madness along with making him commit suicide, or possibly even because the cadet was dumb enough to even allow himself to be taken away so easily since the events all happened within one week.  
But I am here to say that those reasons are all wrong. In fact the ghost loved the cadet like you would for your lover. The ghost loved the cadet, but it wasn’t returned until the fatal day, October 31st, that the cadet had reciprocated those feelings and decided to end his life just to be with him.  
You may think this is a Romeo and Juliet sort of story since two lovers took their own lives but relax, there was no family feud. Just determination and lots of awkward silences.  
And now let’s begin our story, starting with the first day.  
\-----------  
Event 1: The Rumors of the Ghost ARE true  
At first, hearing that there was a ghost in the Academy was what left the cadets to believe that it was just some person making up a story to grab attention. For no one had even seen the supposed ghost.  
The rumors of the ghost began to spread after Alexander had successfully been summoned and defeated their Enemy nations for good. There was a period for mourning which was over, but during that period was when the rumor sprang about.  
Cadets claimed and convinced each other that the ghost was Class Zero’s deceased Commanding Officer who had died while helping Lady Caetuna summon Alexander with the help of other dominion cadets. Even Class Zero decided that there was a possibility it was him. All but one.  
The fair-haired boy who was named Ace, and soon to be haunted by this ghost, and even joining him in the afterlife, did not believe in the rumors.  
After all it was the week of Halloween and lots of cadets used the time around this particular holiday to scare others and even the newbies.  
He later came to acknowledge that the ghost was real, as I have stated before, in the upcoming days, but I am getting ahead of myself now if I skip to the final day.  
At first when hearing the rumors from Cater, Ace thought it was just a cry for attention. Lots of cadets made up scary stories to gain more attention in the past so why was it any different now?  
When he voiced his opinion out loud, a few others agreed with him but the girls of Class Zero were firm on believing the rumors of the ghost were true, because lots of people had died in the war and could possibly be wandering the halls of the Academy.  
Ace quietly weighted the possibility of a ghost haunting the Academy but decided not to dwell too much on the rumor and wandered to the Crystarium to do some late night studying.  
As the hours started to lengthened and all, Ace had left the Crystarium with the only light on being near. Ace, who was struggling to stay awake while reviewing Rubrum’s history on The Four Champions, was broken from his focus when the doors of the Crystarium opened and closed.  
‘It’s just another cadet getting something they forgot,’ Ace thought to himself as he ignored the footsteps that seemed to echo in the room. His eyes started to droop as even his arms were struggling to support his sleep deprived body.  
Ace decided to allow himself to take a short nap to get rid of his tiredness and allowed himself to fall into sleep, vaguely aware that the footsteps had stopped behind him and the last light in Crystarium being turned off by his unknown company.  
Ace had a dreamless sleep, but when he awoke, he was aware he had been moved.  
‘Did Mother or Machina move me? They are the only ones who know where my dorm is as far as I know….I could have a stalker……but that also means…..’ Ace thought as he looked down and realized his uniform had been replaced with his night clothes ‘that they also took off my clothes……’  
Ace flushed when he thought of someone who by chance he could’ve barely known stripping him down instead of taking the liberty of just dumping him on his bed. The person also had dropped his stuff neatly on his desk, arranged the way Ace himself would’ve done.  
‘Or I could’ve been half asleep! Yeah that’s most likely what happened, I was half asleep and did this all myself!’ Ace thought as he threw on his uniform and cape when he noticed the bag he usually kept his cards in was missing.


	2. Event 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To lose means to gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short. I'm very sorry I'll update the third chapter soon after this

Ace was panicked at the thought of someone stealing his weapons. If he were to get into a fight today, he’d be defenseless.  
He began to tear apart his room, looking for his bag, but the search was fruitless. Deciding he might’ve left it in the Crystarium, Ace cleaned up his messy room, then quickly headed there. It was unlikely there since Ace ALWAYS had his bag strapped around his body, but he decided to try his luck and check if it was there.

A few cadets were in there either studying, reading, whispering in small groups, or completing last minute homework.  
Ace walked to the area he sat in the night before and checked 3 times only to come up empty handed, and admit that he had lost both his cards and his bag.  
‘What a good way to the start the morning’ Ace thought bitterly as he returned to his room and discovered that on top of his textbooks was a rose that seemed to be made entirely of ice. He picked it up and confirmed it was ice but it wasn’t melting from the heat of his fingers so there must be something else keeping it in shape.  
Beneath the rose was a note, or better yet a poem:

‘Your cards were your thorns that kept you from being plucked,  
But now they are gone and you are slowly beginning to bloom my rose,  
Wait just a little longer for I see you have not bloomed all the way, my rose’

First, Ace was dumbfounded. To him the poem made little sense, second of all this person had planned on stealing his cards, and third what did the person mean by ‘plucking’ him?  
Hiding the rose and the note in one of his empty desk drawers, Ace grabbed his books and headed to class. The whole time, his mind wandering on his mysterious stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm very sorry for the short chapter, I'll update Event 2 soon.


	3. Event 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His reflection in the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new chapter as soon as possible, just like how I promised!! But it's still short ; n ;  
> Anyways, Enjoy this chapter!!!

He wasn’t able to find his cards but luckily their instructor, Miss Emina decided today they would all be focused on magic. But Ace couldn’t concentrate as well because when you lose something that’s important to you, what do you tend to do? You brood over it.  
For this reason, Ace was unconscious of how stiff his posture was, the hurried way he automatically channeled magic as soon as a tiny spark appeared, and overall his aim on the target. Over 3 times, Sice was hit with Thundaga and Firaga. The result was Ace being chased around for a bit dodging various swoops of Sice’s scythe as she tried to hit him.  
No one ever warned him that Sice would try to kill anyone who struck her with magic over 3 times. (Because no one ever did until that day.)  
Back to the point, Ace was channeling magic again to hit a flan that decided to stay still for one attack. As he stood there focusing on channeling the Firaga spell, he felt two hands, solid yet gentle and firm, poke and prod at his body until it was in a more relaxed position, bending to the hands will. When Ace felt those hands, automatically, his focus was off channeling fire, instead, focusing on ice which came out, instead as a blizzaga spell freezing the flan.  
For a split second, as Ace was staring at the chunk of ice, he locked eyes with a man who appeared behind him in ice’s reflection before it dispersed into sparkles. The man’s stare on him was intense and froze Ace in place even after the ice had dispersed.  
No one seemed to see the man that Ace described earlier since they were busy with their own casting, but warned Ace if he saw the man again to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it!! Please leave comments


	4. Event 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing is believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter!! I was in vacation with family since I'm in winter break, so I wasn't able to have time to use the computer. Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for!! Again, this chapter is short. But I'll post a new chapter sooner!!

Machina was aware of how Ace was feeling. Ace was paranoid and seemed to be convinced he was stalked by a spirit ever since he caught a glimpse of the man. True it has been only two days, but Ace seemed to show paranoia plainly even under his cool aura.  
He especially noticed it when Ace flinched just when he reached out to tap his shoulder to snap out of the sort of trance he was in.  
The blue-haired man frowned at Ace’s responses when he told him that he was ‘perfectly fine’ and that ‘it’s nothing Machina’. So Machina voiced his concern instead of letting Ace fall back into the trance he was formerly in.  
Ace was a little taken back by Machina’s sudden outburst but fought back a bit saying it didn’t matter and he was fine. Machina had gotten fed up by this point and grabbed Ace and proceeded to drag him to the Great Portal where he teleported themselves to the dorms.  
Literally carrying a struggling Ace, like you would a bride, all the way to his dorm, he kicked it open, surprisingly not breaking down the door, before dumping Ace on the bed.  
“You have a lot of things on your mind, for now rest,” Machina commanded as he laid a gentle hand over Ace’s forehead and pushing it to stay down against the pillow “And when you’re awake, I want you tell me everything, every little thing that you deem important, even if it’s really stupid.”  
Ace fought to get up and Machina literally pinned Ace to the bed until his struggling ceased and Ace reluctantly sighed in defeat and accepted that he would be unable to fight Machina.  
Before Machina left, Ace muttered,  
“Thank you.”  
And Machina shut the door.  
******  
A few hours later, Machina opened Ace’s door to check up on him and automatically noticed how cold it was. It was as cold as being encased in blizzaga.  
The blue-haired adolescent automatically turned to focus on Ace, noticing a masked man holding Ace’s head on his lap, caressing his head and entangling his golden hair in his gloved fingers.  
Machina could tell from the passionate stare on Ace’s sleeping figure what the ghost wanted.  
Before he could summon his twin drills, the man locked eyes with him.  
The blue eyes were burning, yet freezing him, all at once with a look of distaste and possessiveness as he seemed to bring Ace closer to him. As if telling Machina, Ace was his and he won’t have him.  
Machina snapped out of his trance and worried automatically at Ace’s defenseless state in this unknown figure.  
The man coldly whispered one word, “Go.”  
Machina then felt his body move against his will out of the room, far from Ace and into Class Zero where the Class was dumbfounded on Machina’s out of breath posture and why he had burst into the room as if running from death itself.  
Even though Machina should have told everyone about what he had witnessed he decided against it.  
“I’ll save Ace from that ghost……….because he’s my best friend………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is all folks!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave a kudo!! And feel free to comment, I appreciate the comments!! ^ _ ^  
> I'll update soon!!


	5. Event 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost speaks his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN USAGI!! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!! (i'll stop......................I'm sorry........I know the trend is annoying) What did I say? I came back with a new chapter really soon. Enjoy!!!! (ps the chapter is short ; n ;)

Even though Machina had clearly put Ace in his dorm room, the blond boy woke up to be in what would be a Commanding Officer’s room.  
To be specific, the deceased commanding officer’s room and Ace was clearly tucked into the bed. The cadet wondered to himself how he got here and attempted to rise up to leave, when he felt another person’s arms draped over his upper body.  
From the dark room and Ace’s angle he couldn’t tell who it was, but for some reason he knew it was the ghost. True, this was a ghost as the person was impossibly cold, but these arms felt real and solid along with having weight to them.  
Ace struggled to remove the arms around him using one arm that was the only free one currently available, but the arms around him seemed to tighten their hold around Ace and bring him closer to the ghost’s stone cold body.  
Ace tried a few more times, but gave up soon after the cold iron grip continued to stay firm around his waist, not allowing him to leave.  
“Don’t try to leave anymore,” a voice whispered in Ace’s ear sending shivers down his spine “And don’t be afraid, I’m not going to harm you.”  
“But why did you take me?” Ace asked tentatively.  
The voice did not respond to Ace's question, so the blond decided to ask for a name, hoping it might answer this one. "Well then,....................................what is your name, if I may ask?"  
“Kurasame. Kurasame Susaya.” Was the ghost's response after a few pregnant pauses.  
“Kura…same…” Ace repeated automatically he remembered that name, that name was listed as deceased when reading the names kept on record.  
This name confirmed that indeed there was a ghost in the academy. Right now the rumors that Ace had just brushed off as gossip and legends had come off as true.  
And he was the main witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD ITS OVER!! I'm very sorry about the short chapter, I''ll update soon.................again. Anyways, the ghost finally reveals its identity! That's why I put the 'Major Character Death' tag in there.


	6. Event 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated soon like I promised!!! Here's the new chapter!! This time, its long!!  
> Warning!!! There are spoilers to the Ice Reaper manga in this chapter! You have been warned!!  
> Enjoy!!

Ace was taken again to his former CO’s chambers, this time in broad daylight. While Ace had decided to doze off after classes, he had noticed Machina scribbling stuff earlier near him, focused on whatever he was writing that it took great effort to capture his attention.  
Ace was slightly surprised on waking in the chambers during the day, but decided to do what Jack and Cinque sometimes did. He decided to humor himself on why Kurasame took him.  
‘Maybe he really wanted cuddles. Do ghosts like snuggling? I know Deuce and Cinque do that and so do Sice and Seven when they’re alone that is…..’ Ace thought to himself, smirking at the thought of someone kidnapping him just to snuggle. ‘Well everyone gets lonely at times………’  
Meanwhile as Ace mused to himself, Kurasame sat behind him, leaning against the wall on a chair that was facing the bed’s direction.  
After a few minutes, he decided to clear his throat stopping Ace and his train of thought.  
Ace flushed at being caught doing something so immature infront of a stranger. He refused to look at him until he was sure his face wasn’t red.  
“You know……I wonder what goes through your head at times.” Ace said, his back still turned but his moved a little in Kurasame’s direction.  
“Why is that?”  
“Because you kidnapped me while I was sleeping twice.”  
“Calm down it’s only twice, don’t worry soon you’ll get used to it.”  
“You mean you’re going to take me away each time I’m asleep?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“For what reason?”  
Kurasame was silent once more as Ace turned to face him, and taking in his appearance.  
‘He’s wearing the uniform of the Commanders here, but why does he have a mask? His eyes are intense though…….and they’re….staring…..right….at….me…..no….at my….soul…..’ Ace thought as he got chills from their eye contact. One was feeling chills, the other was in his own world perfectly happy. Not like the eyes gave it away though.  
“I think I have a reason.” Ace said after he broke their staring contest and looking down at the covers.  
“Oh? Enlighten me then.” Kurasame asked interested at what the boy would say.  
“You kidnap me for snuggles.” Ace said with a deadpan expression.  
There was a moment of silence. Ace gradually getting redder each second and Kurasame staring at him with an unreadable look.  
“You’re serious?” Kurasame asked after a few pregnant pauses had passed.  
“Kinda……” Ace said as he fiddled with the covers of the bed.  
A chuckle snapped Ace from his fussing with the covers and he turned to see Kurasame with a knuckle over where his mouth would be if it wasn’t covered, chuckling a bit.  
The blonde stared at him for a few moments quietly observing the man until he stopped laughing and locked eyes with him.  
“You’re really something, you know.”  
“And you haven’t told me about yourself you know.” Ace unintentionally said aloud before mentally slapping himself for accidentally saying what was plaguing his mind as he watched the man.  
“What do you want to know?” Kurasame asked, arms folded, one leg over the other, and a quirked eyebrow.  
Ace was a little offended at the way the gray-blued hair man was sitting and the way his body language was showing him that he wasn’t taking him too seriously.  
“Anything really, your past or favorite color or if you like tonberries or something.” Ace listed a little interested at the response he would receive.  
“Favorite color…………probably blue………like your eyes.” Kurasame said after contemplating for a second.  
“That’s not a good pick up line you know.” Ace said.  
“And I thought it was a good one.” Kurasame replied sarcastically.  
Ace grew a little irritated but decided to calm down, after all this man could kill him easily since his cards were stolen.  
‘My cards…..’ Ace thought before looking the man dead in the eyes.  
“What did you do to my cards and bag?” Ace asked accusingly.  
“I don’t feel like answering that.”  
“You’re getting on my nerves.”  
“That’s why I’m acting like this.”  
Ace got up with the intention of either hitting the man across the face or just flat out tackling him, even though that might be hard since he was a ghost after all.  
Kurasame sensed the blonde about to attack him and when Ace's arm reached back to attempt a blow, the older man caught it and pulled Ace on to his lap. He used his ice magic and bonded some sort of handcuffs to keep Ace’s hands and ankles together.  
Ace noted how cold Kurasame was and that he had trapped his hands and legs so he wouldn’t escape or try to harm him.  
‘At least he’s holding me to keep me from falling on to the floor’ Ace thought ‘Wait, why am I happy that he’s holding me? Earlier I tried to hit him!’  
“I never knew you were into bondage, Kur-a-sa-me.” Ace said trying to get a response from the man or try to piss him off to the point where he became sick of Ace’s sass.  
“You’d be surprised at all the things I want to do to you now.” Kurasame countered, making the blonde boy shut his mouth and turning pink.  
“Looks like someone’s got a dirty mind.” Kurasame teased lightly as Ace tried to squirm away from him as he kept insisting he was not thinking of those down the gutter thoughts that Jack had told him about.  
“You want to know about my past right?” Kurasame asked.  
Ace shifted to look at him eye to eye before saying, “No.”  
“Well I’m going to just summarize it then.”  
“I said no.”  
“Too bad.”  
“Look who’s being immature now.”  
“Yeah, you.”  
“Am not!”  
“Any way here are the key points, (A/N spoilers to the Ice Reaper Manga warning) I wanted to be a Class First Cadet, my classmates all but four of us died while doing a guts challenge, skip to when my friend and I went on a mission and that’s where I got my tonberry, then received my mantle for class first, got a girlfriend, had a few others die and cried over it, then my girlfriend and I broke up, had one of my friends betray the group, had a life or death battle, my friend used the last of her strength to heal me so I could go on,” Kurasame said before adding, “Did I mention that I almost died a lot of times? No? Well I did.” (A/N Spoilers over)  
Ace pouted a bit and Kurasame looked at him and said, “Are you trying to seduce me?”  
“No. Don’t get too full of yourself,” Ace scowled and added “Thank you for telling me about your past…..the main parts that is.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Question.”  
“What?”  
“Can you let me go now? I can’t feel my arms or legs.”  
Kurasame shook his head lightly before snapping his fingers making the ice disperse into sparkles allowing Ace to feel his wrists then ankles ensure they were not stricken with frostbite.  
“I think I should get back now, break is going to be over soon.”  
“Oh, break’s already over. Classes are over too.”  
“……….you’re kidding.”  
“Sadly, no.”  
As Ace scolded Kurasame for not being his alarm clock (He was never told to) and not to watch him while he was sleeping which was told the only reason why he would not awaken Ace was because he looked like a beautiful goddess sleeping, which received a blush and more scolding.  
****  
Machina was aware that Ace had missed class the whole time as Class Zero exchanged glances on the sudden disappearance of their classmate.  
‘That ghost must’ve taken him, I’ll let him have Ace but not without a fight!’ Machina thought as he quietly processed his plan.


	7. Event 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody~! I'm back with another chapter of The Academy's Ghost. I'm so sorry I took too long to update! I was busy with life and was focused in my other fanfics to even update this story. I'm so sorrry for the long wait! You can kill me if you want....I'm sorry...  
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Ace didn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling more aware of Kurasame. He felt his presence around him often, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to be closer. Ever since Ace had been held by him once (twice he just wasn’t aware of the first time), he began to feel flustered. 

‘Maybe I’m developing Stockholm syndrome’ Ace thought as he fiddled with his pencil, tuning out the lecture on Orience Miss Emina was giving.  
Ace tried to focus on writing his notes knowing they might be on a test later, but instead it seemed like his hand had a mind of his own.  
First he was drawing and upside down egg, then bangs, then his dreaded mask. Ace struggled a bit with his eyes, and capturing the intense look they always gave to him.  
He was snapped to attention when Miss Emina stood over him, not staring at him mad at not paying attention, but his picture.  
Tears were forming in her eyes as she stared at Ace’s drawing before telling the class they could be dismissed early and asking Ace for a word when they were alone.  
Machina had seen the drawing too, he did think it was good since his art skills weren’t too top notch, but once he saw who it was of, he burned with slight jealousy.

Once Miss Emina and Ace were alone, she automatically asked, “Ace, do you know who this is?”

“That is……..Kurasame………..Kurasame Susaya.” Ace answered with hesitation.

“Kurasame.” Miss Emina repeated.

Ace stared at the woman as she held the drawing close as if hugging a dear friend that had been gone for years.

“Do you mind Ace, if I have this drawing? I want to show it to someone.” Miss Emina said after a few moments of silence.  
Ace nodded and Miss Emina dismissed him and he left, not for a long time though as he ran into Machina standing near the Great Portal.  
Ace nodded in acknowledgement to Machina who asked if he had a minute to spare.  
The two teleported to the Chocobo Ranch where Ace started the conversation.

“The chocobos are doing well.” Ace said as two chocobo chicks ran up to them and peeped happily around them.

“Yeah…..Ace I want to tell you something.” Machina said as Ace gathered the chicks in his arms.

“What is it Machina?” Ace asked as the chicks peeped about in his arms.

“Stay away from that man,” Machina said before turning from Ace and heading back to the portal, “He’s dangerous.”

Machina then disappeared to Etro knows where as Ace stood there with the chicks.

‘That man……he means Kurasame……..he’s the only one I could think of that Machina could be referring to’ Ace thought as his heart fluttered when he even thought of the man’s name ‘And the feelings back…..I probably do have Stockholm Syndrome or a cold…….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapter is really short....  
> I'll update again sometime during the day


	8. Event 6.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the other chapter! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had to wait till I got out of school (I'm in summer school Q w Q )
> 
> Btw, the original writer to this story is Blanc_Tide. I posted this story of theirs here before they joined AO3.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Ace expected to wake up in the Commander’s room but instead he woke up to being carried like a bride.   
Kurasame was indeed carrying him, most likely to his quarters, before noticing Ace was awake from his breathing shifts.

“Did awake you?” Kurasame whispered asking Ace who responded with a small blush before shaking his head no.

Ace couldn’t make eye contact with the man even though they couldn’t really see each other but Ace could feel the gaze on him.

“There’s something wrong.” Kurasame said after observing Ace for a minute.

“You’re imagining things,” Ace said gripping the man’s uniform jacket a little too tight than normal, “There’s nothing wrong.”

Kurasame stared at Ace for a few seconds as he carried him into his quarters and tossed the boy on the bed.  
The blonde tried to sit up, but was pinned down by the other whom Ace felt even in the darkness their eye contact.  
Ace saw his eyes even as he tried to look away, those eyes seemed to captivate his thoughts now and his mind flashed to the drawing he did earlier that day. He felt his face heat up when he remembered it.  
Kurasame loomed over him, he could see all Ace’s expressions clearly and decided to say something to test his theory.

“Ace.”

“Hmm?” Ace asked still not looking at his direction and at the wall.

“I love you.”

Automatically Ace’s face exploded with red, his heart began to beat rapidly, and he felt as if he had landed on Cloud 9, no not Cloud 9, in an empyrean.

“Um….uh….” Ace tried to respond but he could only manage to get out incoherent stutters.  
Kurasame knew that he was right, Ace was happy he could see it in those eyes and the trembling in his voice.

“You may not be ready to say those words to me now, but it’s alright, I’ll wait forever if I have to.” Kurasame said as he gently laid himself on Ace and rested his chin on Ace’s right shoulder.

Ace was trying to fight his blush hoping that the cold body on him could calm him down, but it seemed to make it worse. His heart was beating so fast that he felt like it might explode or burst out of his chest. He worried that Kurasame could hear it and tried to will himself to sleep which happened eventually but not for an hour or two.  
Ace had a final thought as he fell victim to slumber and voiced it barely above a whisper, “I love you…..but I can’t figure out how I fell for you…..”  
He wasn’t aware that Kurasame heard each word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe......


	9. Event 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Najika  
> Who's comment inspired me to update this sooner! Hope you enjoy!

Ace awoke in his room knowing that Kurasame had put him back but at an unknown hour. The blonde replayed what had happened the night before and turning red at the confession, both his and Kurasame's

'I want to know why I fell for him……’ Ace thought and decided to ask his friend Deuce to see if she knew how. He left out the name and fibbed a bit about the night kidnappings instead replacing them with afternoon run-ins.  
Deuce listened with attention that was so focused on Ace’s story that she could repeat it word for word.

“You fell for him because of the mystery around him,” Deuce said, “His personality annoyed you at first but it also reeled you in along with his eyes that seemed to captivate you.” 

“What do you mean?” Ace asked not quite getting it.

“It’s simple actually, first his mystery drew you in even though you were unaware of why, his eyes were like his trap in a way luring you in with his passionate feelings, and the personality thought it seems to be irritable managed keep you interested and focused on him,” Deuce said, “But this is all I can think of from hearing your story, it sounds like a good book to write though.”

Ace was quiet and agreed with Deuce’s reasoning after thinking it over slowly, piece by piece. 

“You should have confessed back to him, I can tell you really like him,” Deuce said going into fujoshi mode all of a sudden, “then you can tell me all about your ‘good times’ with him!”

Ace flushed a bit as Deuce ranted on, thinking Cinque or possibly Queen influenced her. But he decided to tell Kurasame how he felt. He thanked Deuce for listening and giving him advice who smiled and made him promise to tell her all the details.  
Ace walked into his dorm and trying his luck, called out to Kurasame.  
Said man appeared after a few moments and stood infront of Ace.

“What’s wrong?” the other questioned kneeling down to Ace’s eye level who was sitting on his bed.  
“I j-just wanted to s-say….” Ace stammered flushing and fiddling with the cape mantel he usually had on, “that I return your feelings………I love you too……”

Kurasame got up and lifted Ace from his sitting position. He held Ace close and Ace wrapped his arms around him.  
“Thank you.” Kurasame said as he stroked Ace’s head.

Ace just buried his face in the other’s chest and squeezed the other man who he had gotten used to his cold body temperature.

 

The two were not alone.

 

Dr. Arecia was there with Machina, who witnessed the whole scene.  
‘This specter should be erased, he is interfering with the cycle, what’s dead should not appear.’ Dr. Arecia thought.

‘Ace……..why him?’ Machina thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting near the end <•> w <•>


	10. Event 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody~!  
> We have finally made it to the end of the story! I'm so sorry I made you guys wait too long for this...  
> So now, I have accomplished this! I hope you guys enjoy!

Even though he was a ghost, Ace still loved him. It would be hard since your lover was dead, but at least they could be by your side literally and figuratively.  
Kurasame didn’t urge Ace to join him in death nor even give Ace the idea, but Ace had the idea the minute he woke up from his slumber. 

“Kurasame, I want to be with you.” Ace said earning a chuckle from the other.

“You’re already with me.” Kurasame said stating it as if Ace had told him he was pregnant.

“I meant in afterlife.” Ace said.

“You musn’t Ace, you’ll be forgotten if you die remember, just like I was……” Kurasame said trying in his own way to convince the blond to stop this idea.

“But I remember you now! Sorta……” Ace said, accepting the petting he was receiving from the other who had started to pet him.

“You’ll remember when you die……….” Kurasame said, “Like I remembered all that I had lost once I died.”

“That’s why I want to die, not only to be with you forever, but to remember what I lost from when you died and the Crystal erased my memories!” Ace exclaimed.

“There’s a reason why I came back too you know……” Kurasame said avoiding Ace’s eyes.

“And that is?” Ace asked, interested on why the man had come back. 

“For my obsession.” Kurasame said quietly.

“That’s me……isn’t it?” Ace asked.

Kurasame nodded and Ace sighed.

“You came back for me…….” Ace clarified.

Another nod was received as Ace rested his head on the other man’s shoulder. Ace was really touched that the other man came back for him but he was also the reason why this man was chained to this world.

“Kurasame……..take me with you…….to afterlife………” Ace said determined.

When Kurasame saw Ace’s earnest face he knew that Ace had decided to take his own life to be with him. He couldn’t convince the boy now that he had been dead set on this decision.

“Alright…….when do you want to end it all?” Kurasame asked.

“Tonight at midnight, so I have time to say my goodbyes.” Ace said.

“I’ll wait for your call, for now spend as much time as you can for once you die you shall never walk this Earth alive again,” Kurasame stated, “for I shall take you with me to afterlife.”

“Alright.” Ace said nodding, determined.  
*****  
Dr. Arecia had created a new spell to expel the ghost from Orience. She would have to use the Crystal to erase Ace’s and the whole academy’s memories, but it would be worth it to achieve her goal of reaching Etro’s gate.

“I must banish this ghost, even if I have to do a new cycle once more.” Dr Arecia stated, “He’s interfering with the cycle, what’s dead should stay dead.”  
*****  
Machina was surprised at how Ace was seeming to linger about in every place of the Academy as if he knew he was going to die and never see this place again.  
The way Ace talked to everyone too also seemed like that, he was brief yet comforting when he spoke to them as if he knew they were parting ways.  
Machina contemplated this and linked it together, his thoughts were, ‘That dammed spirit must’ve told him he was going to take him away today! That’s why Ace is saying goodbye! That bastard must’ve been black mailing Ace or torturing him! I must not let that spirit take away my best friend!’

Machina followed Ace carefully the whole day. He took note of Ace’s sorrowful yet happy expression as he wandered place to place until night had fallen.  
Ace wandered to the roof of the Academy, unknown he was stalked by two uninvited people. He called Kurasame who appeared by his side instantly and began walking to the edge of the roof.  
As he looked down, his vision wavered and he gulped suddenly the fear that he had tossed aside began to crawl up.

“You don’t have to do this.” Kurasame said still trying to stop Ace who shook his head.

“I want to do this.” Ace said as he began to take the last step forward he was stopped by two yells.

“Ace! You must stop!” Machina yelled running towards him.

“That’s quite enough Ace, get away from that spirit and come over to us.” Dr Arecia said as she began to walk up to the boy and his ghost.

“I told you he was dangerous Ace! He was going to bring you to death!” Machina attempted to get closer but was stopped by Ace casting a blizzaga spell at him.

“He wasn’t the one who wanted to bring me to death, Machina! It was me, myself! In fact Kurasame was trying to stop me from doing this!”

“But he’s not stopping you now!” Machina shot back.

“Ace’s choice are his own, he would not forgive me if I stopped him.” Kurasame said.

“So? You love him don’t you? Why don’t you stop him?” Machina yelled.

“Because I want to die and be with him!” Ace yelled causing the two to flinch.

“Ace……..why………why would you crave death?” Machina asked, his voice cracking with each word as he stared at his best friend with concern.

“Because death is what took me from Kurasame,” Ace said, “I’m sorry Machina, really, especially now that I know what your feelings were towards me.”

Machina felt tears threatening to spill out as he asked, “Then can I say those words, and as your last sentence to me be those as well?”  
Ace nodded. Kurasame seemed to be a little agitated but didn’t protest.

“Ace………I love you.” Machina said as his face turned into one of pain and the tears did fall.

“I love you too……Machina.” Ace said.

As this scene was occurring Dr. Arecia started to channel her magic and took aim at Kurasame who was watching the two not noticing her.  
The three only remember that she was there when she yelled, “Banish!”  
Her magic flew fast, but Ace was faster as he stepped infront of Kurasame and took the blow which pushed him off the building.  
Machina reached out even though he knew he was too late and let his tears fall and hit the ground like Ace’s body did leaving a puddle of crimson that seemed to be darker than his own cape.  
Kurasame was at Ace’s side as soon as the memories of Ace had disappeared from the living. He gently reached out and Ace’s spirit grabbed his hand and lifted himself up.

Ace gave a smile to Kurasame and said, “I’m ready…….to be with you….forever.”

As the two spirits vanished slowly Machina and Dr. Arecia were left there.

“Why am I out here? Why am I crying?” Machina asked himself.

Dr. Arecia had left, even though the crystal had erased everyone else’s memories, hers remained intact.

“The cycle shall be reborn not too soon and not too far, for now Ace, Kurasame, you two spend your time together as long as you can, for in the future you both shall be born again.”  
Was all the woman said granting the spirits some peace.  
*****  
When Machina returned to his room, he saw a bag that didn’t belong to him on his bed.

“Whose is this?” Machina asked and picked up the brown bag and opening it hoping to find a name inside. 

Instead there were cards with Eidolons on the back of each one. When Machina saw these cards, he felt sadness with the unknown tears he had before coming back.  
At the bottom of the bag, was a knowing tag. A knowing tag with the name:  
Ace  
Machina had never cried so much in his life.  
\------------------------------------------------------------End-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As our tale concludes we may now know the story of the ghost haunting the academy. It was short yes, since the events only happened in a week. But now we know that the fair-haired boy is together with his ghost until they may be reborn again.  
Until the day they are reborn, they are living peacefully in afterlife for I have come to visit time to time.  
They have no sort of ordinary love, yet who said anything had to be ordinary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the end of "The Academy's Ghost"! You can check out the other KuraAce fanfics written by my friend (aka the original writer) right here:
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and have a fabulous day~!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! I'll probably update this story soon!


End file.
